


Away From It All

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ needs comforting, and Emily seeks her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Away From It All

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2009, takes place around episode 503.

“Are you okay?” Emily asked. Her whispered words sounded incredibly loud in the police station’s grimy bathroom and JJ flinched a little. But still she nodded and made a low sound in the back of her throat; neither one thing nor the other.

She’d just been staring uselessly into the mirror when Emily had found her and now she was doing that thing which Emily absolutely refused to find adorable, where she hunched her shoulders and bent her wrists slightly as they rested on the sink. The whole posture screamed “I’m really not okay but I don’t want a bunch of profilers to know that” and for a moment Emily had a flashback to another time when JJ had looked this shaken in front of a mirror. She’d been impressed by JJ’s strength then, too.

“Is Rossi okay?” JJ asked, still not turning around. Emily was surprised that her voice didn’t waver.

“He’s not the one I’m worried about,” Emily replied. She came closer and rested a hand on the small of JJ’s back. “Do you need a hand?”

JJ shook her head but didn’t protest when Emily started to clean the blood away from her neck.

“It’s not that I’m even particularly bothered that he’s dead,” JJ murmured, helping Emily by moving her hair out of the way. “It’s just, it was a shock, you know?”

“Of course,” Emily replied. “There, all done.”

They looked at each other through the mirror. It seemed easier that way. JJ smiled and looked about to say something but a loud knock on the door made them both jump.

“Come on ladies, wheels up!” Morgan shouted.

“Guess that’s our cue to leave?”

“Yeah,” JJ said. “I guess so”.

###

JJ was hunched in a corner, a blanket wrapped around her. The others were being sympathetic, though she wasn’t sure she deserved it; or that she really needed it. It wasn’t as if she was unused to seeing dead bodies. But being covered like that, the blood all over her. She shuddered.

“Here,” Emily said. She passed JJ a cup of steaming black coffee and patted her leg as she sat down. JJ smiled gratefully and unconsciously moved a little closer to Emily who turned back to read her book. Her presence was comfort enough for JJ, who let her thoughts drift again.

After a little while JJ realised that Emily was reading with one hand and resting the other on her leg. She started to rub gentle circles on JJ’s thigh, her eyes never turning away from her book. JJ tried to watch Emily from the corner of her eye, but she was worried that the others might see. So she closed her eyes instead, giving Emily tacit permission to continue.

###

“You need a ride?” Emily asked once they’d taken their bags off the plane. JJ hesitated a moment. She really didn’t but some of Will’s friends were visiting and she didn’t really feel up to facing going home right now.

“Did you have plans?” she asked.

Emily gifted her with a beaming smile. “I do now.”

They were silent in the car, only sharing the occasional glance; they both knew where this was heading. Where it had always been heading.

###

“I’m not sure…” JJ began, a token protest that she felt she had to give, even though she hoped Emily would silence it. Which she did, using her tongue and teeth to lick and suck and bite away any of JJ’s doubts.

Emily gently pushed JJ into her bedroom, both of them pulling at their jackets and getting their arms entangled in the sleeves.

“Shh,” Emily whispered, stroking JJ’s hair. They moved as one closer to the bed, shedding clothes as they went.

“Emily,” JJ murmured, but hard kisses silenced her, a firm body pushing her down onto the bed and she relaxed into it. Hands began roaming along Emily’s body, exploring every inch of her, licking at her neck and nibbling at her ear.

“Oh, God, JJ,” Emily moaned. She kissed JJ again and JJ writhed underneath her, bucking up as Emily’s fingers began to slowly dip inside her. The forceful press of fingers, teeth scritching against whatever piece of flesh they could find, was driving JJ wild, her orgasm building with each touch.

“Emily,” she panted as she came, her eyes sliding shut. Emily kissed her way softly along JJ’s breasts and further up her neck before laying her body down and against JJ’s.

###

The first thing JJ sensed when she woke up was the fresh smell of coffee. She wrinkled her nose, another thing that Emily absolutely did not find adorable, and blinked open her eyes.

“Morning, sunshine,” Emily purred. She put the coffee cup down and leaned down to move JJ’s hair away from her neck before pressing a gentle kiss against it.

“Hmmm,” JJ hummed pleasantly. “That feels good”.

“I brought you coffee,” Emily replied with a smile, fingers trailing down the ridges in JJ’s spine. “Anything you want for breakfast?”

JJ twisted around and pulled Emily closer, brushing their lips together. “There is something,” she murmured. Emily smiled in return and allowed herself to be dragged onto the bed, soft kisses turning harder, the soft trail of fingers turning into firm grips, soft moans turning into desperate cries.

Sated they lay together, hearts beating in synch.

“We should get going,” JJ murmured, though she made no move to get out of the bed.

“Yeah,” Emily agreed. She too did not move.

Then their phone’s started to ring and both women groaned in unison.

“Time to get back to the real world,” JJ murmured. Emily flinched slightly at the choice of words but hid it by leaning over the bed to find her bra.

“Yeah, must be,” she whispered. “Real world here we come.”

They dressed in silence, drove in silence and when they reached the office, avoided bumping into each other until they were sure that nothing about their body language would give them away.

The real world had called and they had answered.


End file.
